Sr Carteiro, carta de amor
by Abely C. Chibah
Summary: ShortSongFic. A.U. Orpheu é um garoto qualquer, que como qualquer namorado troca cartas com seu... Namorado! Yaoi/lemon


**Sr. Carteiro, carta de amor**

**Declaração: SS não é meu. Se fosse teria mais lemon e menos lutas. Nem a música 'Mr. Postman'.**

**Descrição: ShortSongFic. A.U. Orpheu é um garoto qualquer, que como qualquer namorado troca cartas com seu... Namorado?! Yaoi.**

_**OrpyAlbeOrpyAlbeOrpyAlbeOrpyAlbeOrpyAlbeOrpyAlbe**_

**Pronto. Tinha terminado de compor uma nova música, agora, só precisaria da aprovação de seus amigos... Quer dizer, poderia realizar aquilo sozinho, mas levaria mais tempo, e isso ele não tinha. O loiro olhou da sacada de seu quarto o carteiro acabar de entregar às cartas para sua irmã mais velha, e não se controlando de emoção, saiu correndo escada abaixo. Quase trombou com o gato da mulher, chamado Shido, mas desviou a tempo dele. Pediu para ela ver se tinha alguma carta destinada a ele, mas a mesma abanou a cabeça, negativamente. **

**- Como assim, Euridice?**

**- Não tem nenhuma carta, Orpheu. Mas você acha mesmo que sua namorada irá te mandar uma mensagem de forma tão velha? Acorda maninho, estamos no Século XXI! **

**- Eu sei disso, não sou tão desatualizado assim, mana.**

**- Então liga logo o computador e vá ver!**

**- É que... 'Ela' disse que iria me mandar uma carta...**

**- Bem, se é assim... - Nada mais disse, pois logo foi para a cozinha.**

**Com certa tristeza, o loiro de olhos incrivelmente azuis subiu a escadaria. Olhou para sua guitarra, encostada naquela maravilhosa máquina da informática, e logo pegou-a. Ligou a mesma, pegou os papéis recém escritos, rolou a palheta entre os dedos e começou a cantar, sendo embalado pelo movimento de seu coração... Estranho, pois nem tinha ainda decidido o ritmo. **

**" (Stop)  
Oh yes, wait a minute  
Mister Postman(Wait)  
Wait Mister Postman**

Please Mister Postman look and see (Oh yeah)  
If there's a letter in your bag for me (Please, Please, Mister Postman)  
Why's it takin' such a long time (Oh yeah)  
For me to hear from that boy of mine."

**Na verdade, Orpheu estava namorando um garoto. Ainda não sentia coragem de dizer para a irmã que tinha preferência 'anormal', mas não era culpa dele... Algo ligava-o ao ruivo de olhos verdes, não era só de maneira carnal. Tudo bem, era uma bela combinação estranha: Além dos dois serem homens, o mais velho também era sádico e vivia machucando de um jeito ou de outro o outro, entretanto, sempre acabava pedindo desculpas no final... De um jeito diferente, também, como: Uma carícia na nuca, um selinho, um abraço, uma mordida no ombro... **

**" There must be  
Some word today  
From my boyfriend  
So far away  
Please Mister Postman  
Look and see  
If there's a letter  
A letter for me**

I've been standin' here  
Waitin' Mister Postman  
So patiently  
For just a card  
Or just a letter  
Sayin' he's returning'  
Home to me."

**Tinha conhecido ele em um concurso entre bandas que a escola estava promovendo. Parecia que o garoto era o compositor de um grupo chamado: " Wars of Asgard". O líder e vocalista parecia gostar da mitologia nórdica. E por ter simplesmente derrubado um pouco de café-com-leite na calça do ruivo é que se conheceram de verdade, entre um jogo de palavras fortes e intensas. E o incrível foi num intervalo de tempo, quando se ofereceu para mostrar onde era o banheiro e ajudar a tirar a mancha da camiseta do colega. **

**Foi tudo rápido e estranho. Sentiu preso dentro de uma cabine com aquele maniaco, sentiu os lábios sendo pressionados um ao outro, sentiu aquelas mãos explorando seu corpo pálido e principalmente, sentiu-se como era ser o passivo de um relacionamento. Quando toda aquela louca terminou, o que não levou muito tempo, apenas minutos, viu com a visão embaçada o seu violador ajudar a lhe limpar e murmurar algumas palavras de agradecimento pelos momentos de prazer, segundo ele, nunca sentidos antes com tal intencidade.**

**" So many days  
You passed me by  
See the tears  
Standin' in my eyes  
You didn't stop  
To make me feel better  
By leavin' me  
A card or a letter  
**

**Mister Postman look and see (Oh yeah)  
If there's a letter in your bag for me (Please, Please, Mister Postman)  
Why's it takin' such a long time  
(Why don't you check it and see one more time  
For me you gotta)  
Wait a minute, wait a minute... (Mister Postman)  
Mister Postman look and see**

(C'mon deliver the letter, the sooner, the better)  
Mister Postman. "

**Depois daquela vez, quando a escola do loiro tinha alguns eventos, o ruivo sempre aparecia como 'intruso', pedindo para mostrar para ele o banheiro da escola. Ao longo do tempo, foram conversando e declarando alguns segredos que nunca falaram para ninguém. Sim, poderia se dizer que naquele tempo em diante já estavam namorando. O ruivo, sempre expressando e sussurando fantasias no ouvido do loiro, e o loiro, aceitando tudo aquilo em silêncio, apesar de parecer um pouco relutante ainda.**

**" ... From my boyfriend so far away..."**

**Declarou, poucos dias atrás, que estava apaixonado por ele, Alberich. Este apenas olhou para os olhos azuis, feitos de Safira, e deitou-o na cama, fazendo-o seu mais uma vez. Quando acabou de libertar os pulsos de Orpheu, sussurou no ouvido desse: " Eu também te amo". Depois daquilo, passaram a se encontrar mais ainda um na casa do outro, apesar de serem um pouco distantes, porém nada como uma curta caminhada para gastar às energias.**

**Parando de tocar o instrumento, ligou o computador. Abriu o e-mail e... Viu que tinha uma mensagem para ele. Abriu e encontrou um vídeo. Esperou carregar e a primeira coisa que viu foi uma curta mensagem, algo como: " Tinha ganho uma câmera nova naquela última vez... E fiz muito bom uso dela". O queixo do mais jovem caiu. Ele... tinha... filmado o momento... de amor entre os dois... Bem no dia que o ruivo estava fantasiado de nazista, por causa do Halloween.**

_**AlbeOrpyAlbeOrpyAlbeOrpyAlbeOrpyAlbeOrpyAlbeOrpy**_

**Passados dois dias, a banda do loiro, a Lira&Flaut Bandy, tinha apresentado na escola mais uma nova música: Wait Mr. Foi um sucesso, principalmente quando as meninas começaram a gritar. Como naquele dia a quarta aula iria ser suspensa para que as outras bandas de outras escolas também tivessem a chance de tocar, teriam muito tempo livre... E mal terminou de pensar nisso, que o amante surgiu no meio de um grupo de garotas histéricas. Albe pegou-o pelo braço e guiou Orpheu para o banheiro.**

**- Você não irá me perguntar onde é o banheiro?**

**- Quanto mais tempo estivermos aqui, nessa confusão, menos tempo nossos corpos estarão ali dentro, se é que me entende.**

**Por que tanta pressa, pensou o garoto um ano mais novo. Tudo bem, não se viam desde três semanas atrás por causa de provas e trabalhos, entretanto, o sedutor de olhos verdes deveria se controlar melhor... Não?; Não foi possível ficar no banheiro por alguns garotos encrenqueiros, por isso, tiveram que arranjar outro lugar fechado e silencioso para 'discutirem'. Ao ver o quarto de equipamento de E.Física com a chave esquecida, pegou-a, jogou o loiro ali dentro, trancou a porta e se jogou contra o menor.**

**- Huf, está mais violênto hoje ou é delírio meu?**

**- Abra as pernas. **

**- Mas...**

**- Vamos, abra!! Não aguento mais ficar sem seu corpo por perto!! - Ele mesmo retirou de modo brusco as partes de baixo daquele elemento de prazer e separou-as. - Não aguento... - Ofegava. - mais ficar longe de você... - Parecia delirar. - Por favor, se entregue para mim de novo. - Mordiscou a orelha do assustado Orpheu. - Eu preciso de você.**

**- T-tá... - Não sabia o que dizer, apenas gemeu ao ser preenchido com calma (?) pelo outro.**

**" Please Mister Postman look and see (Oh yeah)  
If there's a letter in your bag for me (Please, Please, Mister Postman)  
Why's it takin' such a long time (Oh yeah)  
For me to hear from that boy of mine."**

**Logo, ambos estavam exaustos e corados, Alberich sobre Orpheu, sobre os colchões de ginástica. O mais velho bagunçou os fios loiros, chamando a atenção deste, que olhou-o incrédulo. Desta vez, era como se um amigo muito alegre e energico do loiro fizesse aquilo, não seu sádico e maligno amante. O que teria acontecido para o outro mudar tanto...?**

**- Albe, você está... Bem? Não tem usado nada de estranho... por acaso?**

**- Não, eu não estou drogado Orpheu. - Enrolou uma das mechas daquele ser delicioso entre os dedos. - Só estou... Mudando. É difícil até para mim entender isso. Acho que é isso o que chamam de amor.**

**- Albe... - Viu-o se elevar e aproximar de seu rosto, tomando os lábios já rubros do loiro, com muita urgência. Não aguentou ficar muito tempo assim e desabou sobre o corpo menor. - Albe...? Você andou bebendo?!**

**- Só... Um pouco. - Lambeu os lábios, sedutoramente. - Hum, vamos para a segunda rodada...**

**- Espere, Albe, você não está sano e... Ah... Não, espere, o que vai fazer com essa bola de basquete?! Albe, largue essa bomba de ar e... Ahnn... Albe!!!! Largue já isso! Albeeeeahhhhh!!!**

**Bem... A bola de basquete foi usada para o quadril do loirinho ficar mais levantado, já a bomba... Nem te conto. E eles ficaram felizes.**

_**AlbeOrpyAlbeOrpyAlbeOrpyAlbeOrpyAlbeOrpyAlbeOrpy**_

**Chibi- Terminei. Yeahhhhh!!! Essa fic foi metade por que a música me inspurou e eu gosto de AlbexOrpheu, e metade para levantar o humor da Amy. E é isso! Espero que tenham gostado!!! A Música usada foi ' Please Mr. Postman'. E sugiro que ouçam ela com versão voz feminina, é melhor.**

**Bem, bye ~~**


End file.
